WILL AND SONNY'S STORY
by RoxyGirl24
Summary: CHAPTERS IN WILSON STORY FROM MY POINT OF VIEW. THING I WOULD HAVE LIKED TO SEE HAPPEN FROM THESE 2.
1. Chapter 1 - I WANT TO BE WITH YOU

Chapter 1 - I want to be with you

Will walks into Common Grounds.

"Sorry we are closed."

A little nervous with his eye looking down to the ground, finally lifts his head to see Sonny behind the counter starring at his cell phone. As Sonny lifted up his, his eyes locked into Will s.

"Hey Will" Sonny said, with happiness in his voice, and a smile to reflect the joy this boy brings to him.

"Hey Sonny, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure ! What can I do for you will?"

"I want to talk about what happened at the park."

"It s ok Will, no need to explain" , looking disappointed, "I get it. Your not into me. I just want to put this behind us and move on. I really miss you Will. You are my bestfriend."

Will looking at Sonny, seeing the pain he caused this poor young man, that he can t get out of his head or his heart.

"Please Sonny, let me explain. This is not what I m here to tell you." Will exclaimed with such emotion.

"Sonny, I have missed you too! More then you imagine. I wanted to say I was sorry for acting like a jerk. And that I want you in my life."

Sonny looking confused, Will took his hand and placed it into Sonny s. Looking deeply into his eye.

"What are you saying Will?"

Will taking a deep breath and grabbing Sonny s hand a little tighter

"I can t stop thinking about you. About the kiss. About how i do have feelings for you."

Both standing there, Sonny amazed. Will takes a step towards Sonny. Looks at him in the eyes and says:

"Let s try this again!"

Will leans in, putting his hand on Sonny s face, gently pushing his lips onto Sonny's. Sonny wraps his arms around Will s waist, Will pushing against his body. They kissed for a few minutes when Sonny released.

"Will, is this for real?"

Will replied.

"Sonny, I want to be with you. I have never done this. I m not sure how it works, but all I know is that I love you."

Sonny replied to Will in a cheerful manner.

"So i guess this means you are my boyfriend?"

Will looking like its the happiest day of his life replies.

"Yes! You are mine" pulling Sonny close to his body.

Sonny kisses Will softly once again and whispers into his ear:

"I love you too Will"


	2. CHAPTER 2 - I LOVE YOU

Part 2

Waking up with a big smile on his, Will heads towards the shower. Thinking back to last night. Remembering the kiss between him and Sonny. He is getting ready for his date with the man of his dreams. Will get out of the shower only to see Sonny sitting there on his bed.

"Hey handsome." Sonny replies while looking at Will in his towel, feeling the sparks in the air.

Will looks surprised to see Sonny is there early.

"Hey Sonny!" Will awkwardly says.

Both men looking at each other intensely, feeling the passion, Will starts to walk towards Sonny, his breathing is getting intense. Before he can lean down to kiss Sonny s cheek, Sonny takes Will by surprise and pull him onto his body, Both men laying there, Sonny takes both hands and pulls Will s face to his.

"I love you babe!"

Passion is running wild. They kiss fiercely for a few moments, lips pressing hard on one another, Will slides his tongue into Sonny s mouth. Sonny ends the kiss with a little bit on Will s bottom lip. Will whispers into Sonny s ear gently,

"And I love you."

They laid in bed holding each other. Will looks at Sonny and says,

I have been waiting to tell you this for a while now. Seem the time was never right, the moment was off, there was always something.

Yes i know, and now look at us!

Feels like a dream, like I never want to wake up. I'm so happy that I am sharing this with you.

Will takes Sonny by the hand, kisses it again and suggests to his new love,

"How about we stay in today. Just the two of us. I just want to spend time with you."

Sonny nodding his head,

"Sounds great, being with you is the best feeling in the world."

Will got up from the bed. He went into the bathroom to get dressed. He comes back and snuggles up beside Sonny. Holding him in his arms, looking into each others eyes. Not saying a word.


	3. CHAPTER 3 - GLORY OF LOVE

Part 3

Will walks into common grounds to meet up with Sonny. They were going on a date later in the evening. Will was very anxious and wanted to do something special for his new man. Only thing wrong is that Will had never dated a man, and had no clue what to do to make it a special night. He was used to getting stuff for Gabi, but for Sonny is was diffrent. He really likes Sonny and wants to him to feel like the most important person in the world in his eyes.

"Hey Sonny! What's up?"

"Hey Will, your early. I'm not done here for another few hours."

"That's ok, I just wanted to stop by for a few moments and say hey. I might go see my grand ma Marlena for a a while, but I could not stop thinking about you, so i dropped by. Hope that's alright?" Will gently said while taking Sonny by the hand.

Sonny smiled and put his arms around Will's waist.

"Your always welcome to come see me anytime, of course it's ok. I missed you!" Sonny whispered to Will.

"I missed you too. I can wait for our date tonight."

"So what did you plan for us tonight?"

Will had no clue what to answer. That's why he was going to see his grand ma. To get help with planning a special evening with Sonny that he will never forget.

"It's a surprise! You will have to wait and see."

"Well I got to go back to work, I'm sorry I don't have more time. It's busy today and I really want to get out of here early to get ready for our night out."

"That alright, I'll see you later. Love you!"

"I love you too."

Sonny scooped Will's face in his hands, holding him very gently and kissed his lips softly. Will put his arms around Sonny's neck and with much force, the two started to kiss fiercely. Forgetting they were in the coffee house, with people all around them. When they were together, it was like no one was around. The only two in the universe. Will broke the kiss keeping his eyes locked to Sonny's.

"Wow, that was intense!"

"Yes it was! Never felt like this before." Sonny said looking a little rattled.

They continued looking at each other for a few moments. It was like something was not letting them part ways. Will let go of Sonny's waist and gave him smile. Will left the coffee shop happy and at the same time confused. He stood there asking to himself. Was he already falling in love with Sonny? Are all these feelings normal after only a few weeks together? What's that powerful connection he feels only when Sonny's around? Will started trough the town square on the path to visit his grand mother.

Sonny looks trough the window at his new found love walk away, asking himself, Can this be for real? Why didn't I feel this way before? Is this the glory of being in love? He smiled. Continued on with is work, wanting the night to arrive so he can be with Will...


	4. CHAPTER 4 - THE DATE

part 4

Will was getting ready at his place for his big date with Sonny. He was anxious and also very nervous. It was not the first time he hung out with Sonny, but it was the first time they went out as an official couple. Will made sure everything was perfect in every way. He got help from his grand ma Marlena to get everything set up perfectly for the evening. Will took out his phone to text Sonny.

"Hey babe! Are you ready? Be there in 10 minutes. I love you!"

Sonny took out his phone and looked at the message from Will. He had a big smile on his face. He really did love Will more then he could ever imagine. A few minutes later, Will arrived. He was looking super hot. He had his tight jeans and blue shirt. The one that made his eyes twinkle like the stars in the sky. Sonny walked out to meet his boyfriend.

"Hey, so what are we doing tonight?" Sonny said to Will in an awkward way. He could not stop looking at Will's perfect face, perfect lips perfect body.

"Well, I-I have a surprise for the two of us."

"Surprise? What kind of surprise? Are you gonna give me a hint?" Sonny implied

"Get in, and we will be there in about 45 minutes, and then you will see. You are off for the week end right?" Will said in his laughing way.

"Yes I am, but why are you asking this?"

"No reason, but we might only get back to Salem in a few days!"

Will looked over at Sonny and grabbed his hand. he gave it a kiss and said.

"This week end is about us. It's about me wanting to spend time with you. Some alone time, with no distractions."

Sonny did not know what to say. He looked up at Will and smiled. Knowing this would be there first week end together as a couple. He was getting very nervous. But there was nothing else he wanted to do more then to spend his time with Will. On another page, Will was very nervous as well, but did a great job at hiding it from Sonny. How was he going to sweep Sonny off his feet? Will knew Sonny loved him, but was he ready to hear Will say that he is in love with him? It was time to find out.

As the arrived at the destination, Sonny saw the sign at the edge of the road. GREEN MOUNTAIN LODGE.

"Will, you brought me here for the week end? Are you serious? This is so cool." A very happy Sonny exclaimed.

"Yeah, hope it alright with you. I just wanted to be able to spend time with you without having everyone around us. I wanted this to be special. You know, for our first-ehh.." Will tried to tell Sonny the exact words he was looking for but Sony knew what Will was getting at. Sonny did not know what to say. He did not even know Will was ready to take the next step in their relationship. He walked up to Will and grabbed a hold on his jacket. Looked him in the eyes and whispered to Will;

''This is perfect. I could not asked for a better surprise, a better week end, a better boyfriend."

Sonny started kissing Will softly. Will let out a moan. At this point, they both knew what they wanted. Each other. Will took Sonny by the hand and lead the way up to their room at the lodge. As they got to the door, Will opened it and said to Sonny;

"Well I hope you like it. My grand ma helped me plan everything for tonight." said a shy Will looking at the floor waiting for Sonny reaction.

"Will this is again the most amazing thing someone has ever done for me in my whole life. You are the best. I knew for the moment I first met you that you were a great guy. I'm just so happy I can now call you mine."

"I'm yours, and tonight. I want to be yours in every way possible. Sonny I have been wanting to tell you something for a while now. I don't know how to put the words in the right order, but I will do my best'.

Sonny walked over to Will and took his hands and they intertwined their fingers together. He gave Will a small kiss on the lips.

"I know how you feel Will. And trust me, I feel the same way about you. You don't have to say anything your not ready to. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right where I want to be. Here with you tonight. There is no pressure."

Will knew there was no pressure from Sonny, but he just wanted him to know how he felt but could not express it in the words of choice so he just blurred it out.

"Sonny, I'm falling in love with you!"

Sonny was shocked to hear Will say those words. He paused for a long moment. Took Will by the hand and pulled him close to his body and kissed him like he was never kissed before. This was kiss that you only read about in fairy tails. He could feel Will's heart pounding in his chest. Sonny was shaking. The kiss got more intense. Both boys were breathing very heavy. You could feel the passion in the room. Will started to take off his jacket. He let go of Sonny long enough to make way to Sonny's shirt. He was taking the buttons apart one by one as Sonny looked at his perfect eyes and lifted his head, taking Will's face with his hand to make him look up for a moment so he could say to Will what he has been waiting to say for so long as well.

"Will, I am in love with you. I fell for you a very long time ago. It's always been you. I love you."

" Oh Sonny! I have never loved anyone like you. I want to be with you. Right here, right now. I want you"

" Are you sure? I don't want-" Will cut him off by putting his finger on Sonny's lips.

"Make love to me Sonny!"

Sonny took off Will's shirt, they kissed while Will lead the way to the perfect bed that was set up. He started to take off Sonny's belt and slowly removed his jeans. Sonny had a wonderful body. Will was touching him at all times. Running his hands up and down his back. Sonny removed Will's jeans as well, but was very slow and gentle with him. He knew this was Will's first time. Sonny kissed Will's neck and the boy moaned loudly. They could feel their body's touching together and it made them feel like they were one. They both removed their shorts. And then that's when they both realized this was happening. They were about to make love. ...


	5. CHAPTER 5 - FIRST TIME

Sonny gently pushed Will onto the bed. There body's entangled. They started off slowly by kissing each other up and down their chest. Will could not again stop starring at Sonny's perfect silhouette. The way the perfect lines of his body reflected into his eyes. Just like a diamond was was cut to perfection. This was Sonny to Will. Will started up Sonny's neck, slowly licking up to his ear. Sonny gasped. Will took a deep breath knowing that Sonny was about to explode and could not wait any longer to feel him inside.

"You are so beautiful Sonny!" Will cried out.

"I have never wanted someone so bad in my life."

Sonny grabbed Will be the arms and turned him over while completely staying connected to his body at all times.

"You have me. I'm yours. I want you to know that."

Will pulled Sonny stronger against his body. As if someone could even be more close to each other as they were. They where still trembling, both of them. They were almost to the point of no return. Call is magic. Call it love. They could fell each other breathing, Sonny's eye lids shut. He put His hand over Will's heart. Felling his heart beating. Inhaling him in. Will reached down and took Sonny's member that was throbbing against his. Sonny rolled over gently so Will could get positioned behind him. Will kissed the back of Sonny's neck and whispered in his ear.

"I love you"

Will entered Sonny. Going slowly. Sonny was moaning in pleasure. He was going at a slow pace. Enjoying his experience with the man he was in love with. They were so much to into each other, there desires was intensifying, they never realized it have been going at it for hours. Both were about to get to the point of no return. There was not stopping at this point. Will started to move a little faster. He wanted to make Sonny come very hard. Like he never did before. At the same time, Will was about to explode. He could feel his temperature reaching climax. They both came at the same time, making the moment even more special. Will turn and finished off by kissing Sonny one last time before they both laid across the perfect bed.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Will said trying to catch his breath.

Sonny was lost for words. He even had tears in his eye. He wrapped his arms around Will. He cried a few more tears, holding on to Will body like someone who never want to let go. They looked at each other in the eyes. Deeply. He was finally with the one person with whom he wanted to share his life with, his love, his forever... Sonny smiled and looked up at Will. Not sure how to say what he was thinking but he said it the best way he could find.

"Will, this night was amazing. I love you so much. I have never felt like this before. I want to ask you something. It's alright if your not ready or if you have concerns about what I'm about to ask you. It totally up to you."

"What do you want to ask me?" Will looked puzzled.

"Well, we have been dating for a month now. And it's been going great. Don't get me wrong, but I miss spending time with you. I work, go to school and try to get as much time with you as a can. But we sometimes go days without seeing each other. And I want that to change."

"What are you implying Sonny?"

"We should move in together! So we would be able to see you each night. Fall asleep in your arms and hold you next to me. The mansion is getting crowded. You always stuck at home babysitting. Let make this official. Move in with me Will."

Will was taken away by Sonny's word. He laid there with his mouth half open. Lost for words. He was over joyed with Sonny's proposition. And yet not able to say one word.

"You o.k. babe?"

"Yeah, I'm. I just don't know what to say. I so flattered that you would want to live with me on a full time basis. Yes. Yes I'll move in with you!" Will screamed.

Sonny took Will in his arms and kissed him. Both young men are ready to take a step the next step in their lives. They kissed and caressed each other until they could not stay awake no more. Will gently pulled down and laid his head on Sonny's chest. His eye lids slowly closing and falling into peaceful sleep being held by his lover they wake up the next morning.


	6. CHAPTER 6 - MOVING TO DISASTER

As the boys got back to Salem after their best week-end together, Will was very excited to move in with Sonny. This was a big step for Will. But he knew Sonny was the one. The man he loved. The person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Will had the best time with Sonny. As they arrived the the Kiriakis mansion, Will stopped the car and took Sonny's hand and gently kissed it.

"Before you go babe, there was something I wanted to ask you." Will paused a moment.  
"Are you sure this is what you want? Us moving in together? If your not sure it's o.k. We can wait. I just want you to be sure this is what you want."

"Of coarse this is what I want. All I can think about is how happy I am with you. I have never felt so close to you. This week-end was amazing Will. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I really am in love with you Sonny. I don't want anything to change."Will said getting teary eyed.

"What's wrong Will. I have never seen you so emotional before. Nothings going to change. Well, except me being able to kiss you and make love to you each night. To hold you in my arms while we fall asleep."Sonny said with no hesitation.

"Sounds wonderful. Guess i'm off to tell my mom I'm moving out and start packing. I want to get the apartment ready. EJ said it was ours. All we have to do is sign the lease."an overjoyed Will said.

Will leaned over to kiss Sonny goodbye. Sonny grabbed Will by the neck and softly kissed him on the lips. Sonny rested his head on Will forehead:

"We can do this. Your my forever. I'll text you later babe. I love you"

"I love you too Sonny."

Will drove off.

A few hours later Sonny arrived at the apartment. He was very excited to move in with Will. This was the most serious relationship he has ever been in by far. He knocks at the door. Will opened the door. He was leaning on the side of the frame. With nothing on but a towel.

"Wow! That's a nice site to see when you get home." Sonny said blushing.

"Well, I was waiting for my boyfriend to get home so we can make out and you know?" Will laugh

Sonny could not take his eyes of the beautiful young male standing there.

"You alright?"

"I will be once you kiss me!"

Will grabbed Sonny by the waist. Pulled him against his body. Closed the door and pushed Sonny back against the wall. They were kissing like burning fire blazing. Will ran his hand trough Sonny's hair and grabbed it and pulled a little. He knew this made him go crazy. Leaving him wanting more. Will started to take off Sonny's shirt. Removing each button one by one. Kissing him each time he took one apart. Sonny was there moaning. Will loved it. He let go of Sonny long enough to undo his pants. releasing them to the floor. Sonny grabbed a hold of Will and started to walk to the sofa where he fell over Will. Wanting him more then he did the first time they were together.

"I love you so much Will."

"I know babe. I love you too. Now shut up and give me a little bit of Sonny." Will smirked.

As they were about to make love, they heard the door open.

"What the hell?" a voice said loudly.

"Dad, don't you knock when you get to someone's home? Oh my god. What the hell is wrong with you?" Will screamed.

Sonny was trying to get dressed as fast has he could. This was an awkward moment. Silence was in the room. Sonny got up and left and went to the bed room. Will did not know what to say to his father. What he just walked in to was something that was not for his father to see. Lucas already had issue with Will being gay. Even seeing His son kissing Sonny made him uncomfortable.

"Why did you come over here? What do you want?" Will blurted out, still angry about his father's reaction.

"Well, Your mom told me you were moving back into your apartment. I was just coming by to see if you needed anything. Good thing I came over before something happened."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Will questioned his father.

"You were about to make a mistake Will. That boy is going way to fast. He is taking advantage of you. Don't you see that?"

"What are you saying dad? I love Sonny and We are together. He is actually moving in with me today. You will have to get used to it. He is part of my life now."

"Will, he has been with other guys before you. Do you even know how many? Do you even know anything about his pass relationships." Lucas pried.

"Hey hold on here." Sonny intervened

"Why are you talking bad about me. I never did wrong by your son. I love him Mr. Horton." an angry Sonny replied.

"You need to stop acting like in the one to blame for your son being gay. For wanting a life with another man. All I did was fall in love with your son."

"Hey babe, back off a little." Will whispered to Sonny.

"Back off? Are you serious? Your gonna let your dad trash me like I'm nothing? Because I was with other guys before?"

"Sonny calm down. That's not what I - I was.."

"I'm out of here!"

"Sonny, wait please we need to talk about this." Will asked.

"What is there to say? Your not saying he is wrong about me. How do you think that makes me feel? Hun? That"s what I taught.

Sonny walked out of the apartment. Will stood there, amazed at what just happened. A minute they were about to make love the next Sonny was storming off.

"Hope your happy now dad. Guess you got your wish." Will said crying.

"Will, that's not what I wanted. I was just shocked to see you being intimate with another man."

"Well guess that won't be happening again anytime soon. You made a perfect day for me turn in to complete disaster. I love him dad. He is my best friend. Was my best friend. How am I supposed to make this right. You made me question his pass. Why would I even do that? Oh my god. What have I done?"

"I'm sorry Will but.."

Will interrupted.

"Please leave. You caused enough damage in my life today. I want to be alone. Please go. Now!"

Lucas left without saying a word. Will sat there crying for hours. Thinking about how Sonny must feel. Not know if he was ok or if he was hurting. He grabbed his phone and texted Sonny.

HEY SONNY. PLEASE TEXT ME BACK. WE NEED TO TALK. PLEASE.

Will grabbed a cushion on the sofa and curled up in ball. Just laying there for the phone to ring. Nothing. We cried all night waiting for an answer that was not coming...

Sonny was sitting in HTS. Thinking if he should call him back. Not knowing what was going to happen. Tears just came down his face. He took his phone and replied to Will.

I'M SORRY IF I CAUSED YOU ANY PAIN. THIS WAS NOT MY INTENTION. ALL I DID YOU LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL. I WILL NEVER LOVE ANYONE AS MUCH AS YOU. BUT ALL GREATS THING MUST COME TO AN END. I CAN'T GO ON DEFENDING MYSELF TO YOUR DAD, TO YOUR FRIEND, TO EVERYONE. AND NOW YOU HAVE ME DEFENDING MYSELF TO YOU.

Sonny paused a moment and let out a big cry.

I'M SORRY. I CAN'T PRETEND ANY MORE.

He took a deep breath and hit the send button. He cried all that he could. Knowing no one would ever replace Will in his heart. The one he loves more then life itself.

Will jumped up when he saw the text from Sonny. He started to read it. Thinking Sonny would be coming over to work things out. His heart shattered in to a million pieces. He screamed and started to tear his apartment apart.

"No, No...Sonny...No...Omg"

He fell to his knees. Crying.

"What have I done?"


	7. CHAPTER 7 - FOREVER YOURS

Will had not left the apartment in days. Heart broken with sadness. Laying there emotionless. Thinking of only one thing. Sonny. He had not talked to Sonny since the fight. Since the break up. He missed him. He sat up on the sofa, wondering why he always screws things up. Sonny was the one true thing he was sure about. He love him with all his heart. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Will, it s mom, please open up!"

Will opened the door.

"Hey baby boy, what s going on? I have called you and left messages for days now."

Will did not answer.

"Oh my Will, what s wrong? Are you ok? Come here." Sami said knowing something was up.

"Mom, I-I messed things up with Sonny, and I don t know what to do. You got to help me!"

"What happened baby?"Sami asked.

"Dad came over and came in without knocking. He caught me and Sonny having, well, you know what I mean."

"Omg Will! That must have been embarrassing, I m so sorry. What happened next?"

"Then dad started saying Sonny was taking advantage of me and crap like that. Then him and Sonny started to get into it and I asked Sonny to back off a little. He took it the wrong way. Omg mom, He thinks I'm siding with dad. He texted me saying we were done. Mom, I need him in my life. I love Sonny very much. I dont knoW what to do." Will cried out.

"I'm here Will. Come here" holding her son in her arms.

Will cried with such pain in his heart. Sami knew what she had to do. She did not always have the best ways to make things happen, and not always the best mom, but she knew this time she needed to make it happen for her son.

"Hey Will, I ll be back, I m gonna go get you something to eat why don't you get washed up and I'll be be back before you know it."

"Ok mom, I'm not very hungry, but I ll try maybe a coffee or something." he said while he wipes the tears.

"Sounds great! I ll be back in a bit. Love you Will. It will be ok. Just wait and see."

Sami left the apartment and headed to Common Grounds. She opened the door and saw Sonny, just sitting there a million miles away. She knew he was thinking about Will. She walked up to say hi.

"Hey Sonny, how s it going?" she asked knowing what was really going on.

"Not very well, but thank you for asking, means alot. Have you seen Will? How is he doing?" a watery eyed Sonny asked.

"Not very well I might add myself. He has not left his apartment in 3 days. He misses you Sonny. I know this is none of my business, but you guys need to talk. He is in a lot of pain. He truly loves you." Sami explained.

"Mrs. Brady, I love will more then you will ever know, but I feel like Will is not ready for all this relationship stuff. I need to feel honored by you sons. Did you know he let Mr. Horton trash me about my past? He never defended me once. But I need to know that he is all in."

"I understand you very well Sonny. But please you need to understand that Will is new to relationships. And look who he had for a role model. Please Sonny go see him. He needs you. Give him a chance to explain. I know you will be happy you did."

Sonny paused for a few minutes. Knowing he wanted nothing more then to see Will.

"All I want to do Mrs. Brady is go see Will and hold him in my arms, I really miss my boyfriend." Sonny said with no hesitation.

"Oh, your boyfriend? Sound to me like you need to make a house call and deliver a coffee for my son and I m sure you already know how he likes it."

"Guess I m gonna go see Will. Thank you Mrs. Brady. I needed someone to talk to."

"Pleasure was all mine Sonny. Now go make my son happy again. You both deserve it. And as for Lucas, pls don"t take it the wrong way, but you need to focus on you and Will and not what other people are thinking. Work on building your relationship together and talk things trough."

"I will, thank you again. Sonny got up and started to make Will favorite coffee. He rushed out the door to get to Will s apartment. He hesitate a few seconds before knocking. He take a deep breath and knocks. He waited. Will came to the door thinking it was his mother. And was very surprise it was Sonny.

"Sonny, I tought it was my mom."said a surprised Will.

"No its me, can I come in? I brought you your favorite coffee." Sonny smiled.

"Omg, yes come in, please. I never imagined you be come over after.."

Sonny cut Will off in a moment of seconds. He laid his finger over Will s lips. He looked at him deeply in the eyes. He took one step forward, he was inches from Will s face. He took his hand and applied it gently to Will s face. Trembling, Sonny kissed Will hard. Will replied with force. Both young desired each other. Will pulled back for a moment. Taking a breath.

"Oh Sonny! I have missed you more then words can say. Babe, I m so sorry. I should have told my dad to stop and - and I never wanted to hurt you. I m so sorry." Will cried out.

"Will, I m here! I love you. I talked to your mom a few minutes ago. She told me you were heart broken. I said to myself, how can I do this to the man I love? I had to see you and make this right. I never wanted it to be this way. I need to know that were strong together. One. l will honor you forever Will. No matter what. I will never let anyone say bad things about you, no one."

"Sonny, I promise I ll never put you second to no one. You are the love of my life. I want to be with you forever. Babe, I will do everything to show you that you are the one and the only one for me. I ll be forever yours."

"Will, I know you love me. I never doubted you for a moment. I just need you to understand that we are in this together. I can defend myself every time your dad has something to say about us being together." Sonny explained.

"You can t imagine how bad I feel right now. I never wanted to hurt you. I never felt so bad and empty in my life. Yeah, your mom told me. Aren't you supposed to be taking a shower?" Sonny implied.

"Well, I was going to take one before you got here. Now I m not sure." Will giggled. "I will if you help me out in the shower?"

With no hesitation, Sonny pushed Will back towards the bathroom. Undressing him as they made their way to the shower.

"I love you Sonny. You make me so happy." Will whispered to Sonny.

"You make me happy too Will. Now stop talking and make love to me." Sonny demanded.

"No problem! I ll be happy to." Will answered. They both giggled.

The two just stood there in the shower. Touching each other. Feeling each others body's. Sonny grabbed Will be the waist and lifted him to the shower wall. Pushing his back against the surface. They kissed and it was so sensual. Sonny gently put Will back down on the shower floor. Will looked at him deeply. Connected in a way no one could understand. Sonny knew what his boyfriend wanted. Him. We turned Will over that his back was facing his chest. He slowly caressed his back. Will gasped.

"I want you, I want you in me." Will demanded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, very. Please babe, I need you now." Will begged.

Sonny slowly entered Will. Will moaned a little. He relaxed just a few moments later feeling the pleasure Sonny was giving him. He loved the feeling of Sonny inside. This was the first time for Will to be in this position. Sonny held him very close. Not wanting to let go. But he knew that he would have to. He was about to come. He bent over and grabbed Will's member and started to stroke it.

"Oh Sonny, you feel amazing. I love you so much." Will moaned out loudly.

"I love you Will. I'm about to explode. Oh Will, oh- oh. Sonny cried out.

The boys came at the same time. Both enjoying it very much. They held each for a few moments. trying to catch their breath. They dried each other off on the cutest way. Will doing the Sonny s back and Sonny wiping his hair. Once all dressed, Sonny grabbed Will s hand and asked him a question.

"So are you gonna help me move in my things later?" He smiled.

Will screamed.

"Yes, yes I will. This is great, let s go now."

They took each other by the hand, gave each other a kiss on the lips and took off trough the door. Will was very happy and excited to be taking this step with Sonny. Sonny was as well.


End file.
